War Against Humanity
by Poison'dIvy
Summary: **Sequel to War Against Normality** With the Sentinels threatening their present and what will surely be their future, the only thing that can save the X-Men is their past. With broken relationships and strained trust, Logan has his work cut out for him as he must try eradicate the past whilst saving something that had once meant everything to his dear friend. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, plot or the X-Men franchise. All rights to their respected owners. I only own rights to my originally created characters.

Author's Note:  
Heads up to anyone who has read this in the past, this story has been completely updated and changed. Please enjoy. 

* * *

"The Future, a dark and desolate world - a world of war, suffering, loss. Mutants and Humans, who dared to help them, fighting an enemy we cannot defeat - are we destined down this path? Destined to destroy ourselves like so many species before us or can we evolve fast enough to change ourselves; change our fates?  
Is the future truly set."

Everything had happened so quickly, they had been there to protect the sanctuary and without much of a warning it had been wiped out with them trapped inside. With everyone remaining sitting 'comfortably' inside the vault, Kitty leaned forward onto her elbows in order to explain to the older generation what they had witnessed, "Whenever the Sentinels attack, Warpath spots then then I send Bishop back to warn us of the attach before it even happens," She explained, "Blink scouts the next site and then we leave before they even know we were there becase we never really were there."

"What do you mean you were never there?" Logan questioned arching his brow at the younger mutants as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Charles turned to the man with the explanation he required, "She projects Bishop back in time a few days to warn the others of the approaching attack."

"So.." Logan pondered, "She sends him back in time?"

"No." Charles corrected, "Just his consciousness into his younger self." He took in the vacant look in Logan's eyes before trying again, "His younger body,"

Having stood quietly and thought about Charles' proposal, Erik took a small step forward and addressed him, "This may just work Charles."

"What might just work?" Kitty questioned looking between the two of them.

"The Sentinel Programme was originally designed by Doctor Bolivar Trask back in the early 1970's, he was one of the World's leading weapons designers but covertly," Charles sighed, "He had begun experimenting on mutants using their gifts to fuel his own research, there was one mutant who had discovered wat he was doing-"

"A mutant with the ability to transform herself into anyone," Erik continued, "Mystique."

"I knew her as Raven, we met when we were children and even grew up together." Charles sighed, "She was like a sister to myself and Da-" He paused stopping himself from diving into a story where they would not understand the finer details. They didn't need to be victim to the story of his lost love. "I tried to help her but I only succeeded in driving them away. She hunted Trask across the world and at the Paris Accords in '73 after the Vietnam war, she found and killed him."

"And it wasn't the last time either," Logan added with a small shrug thinking about the Mystique he had come to know over the last decade. She wasn't exactly all Sunshine and Roses, she was more of the blood and chokeholds.

"Killing Trask did not have the outcome she had expected," Charles explained, "It only persuaded the government of the need of his programme, they captured her that day - tortured her, experimented on her. In her DNA they found the secret to her powers of transformation, it gave them the key they needed to create their weapons and in less than fifty years the machines have destroyed our kind." He sighed, "But it all started that day in 1972 when she killed him - the day she truly became Mystique."

"You want to go back there." Kitty stated.

"If I can go back there and stop the assassination, keep her out of their hands." Charles explained, "-then we can stop the Sentinels from ever being created."

"-end the war before it ever begins." Erik added,

"Uh.. I can send someone back a couple of weeks," Kitty replied weakly, "Maybe a month." She stammered, "-but the mind can only stretch so far before it snaps, it would rip you apart. I'm sorry but no one could survive that trip."

"What if someone's mind had a way of snapping back?" Logan asked, "What if someone can heal as fast as they're being ripped apart?"

With Logan's suggestion set into their minds, everyone went to work to quickly seal off the vault to the outside world entirely with only Charles, Erik, Bobby, Kitty and Logan left inside with everyone else watching out for the Sentinel ships. Logan shoved the wooden bar down to lock the door before approaching the stone bench. "So I wake up in my younger body God knows where and then what?"

"You'll need to go to my house and find me," Charles explained, "Convince me of all of this,"

"Won't you be able to read my mind," Logan questioned.

"I didn't have my powers in 1973.." Charles replied hesitantly as Logan raised his brow at him, "Logan, you're going to have to do for me what I once did for you - Lead me, guide me." He sighed, "I was a very different man back then, you will have to be patient with me."

"You'll need me as well," Erik spoke up from the corner. Logan looked over to him with his teeth grit, Charles was one thing but him? "After Mystique left Charles, she came with me and I sent her down a dangerous path, a darker path. It's going to take the two of us, side by side at a time where we couldn't be further apart." He sighed, "You're going to need to find Daniella Ford as well."

"Professor," Logan asked looking up at the man, who visibly seemed to be in pain. "Who is she?"

"Daniella." He sighed, "She is not in this world anymore Logan." He turned to Erik. "Leave her out of this."

"You know better than anyone Charles that if he finds her first and brings her with him that you'll beleive anything that she has to say," Erik replied.

"Great" Logan drawled looking over at Erik with distaste, "So where do I find you? Or this Ford woman?"

"Well, it's complicated…" Erik replied.

* * *

"Basically, your body will go to sleep while your mind travels back in time as long as you're back there, past and present will continue to coexist but once you wake up whatever you've done will take hold and become history." Kitty explained as she let Logan ready himself on the bench,"For the rest of us it'll be the only history that we know, it'll be like the last fifty years never happened, in this world, in this war. The only person who will remember it is you." She sighed positioning her hands at the side of his head, "All right, Logan, I need to you clear head and to stay as calm as possible."

"What?" Logan questioned, "What do you mean?"

"If your mind gets rocky, it will be harder for me to hold you and you could start to slip between past and future" She explained.

"What if I need to get a little rocky?" Logan asked looking up at Kitty.

"Think peaceful thoughts.." She suggested with a small shrug.

"Peaceful thoughts…"He commented trying to think of something relatively peaceful. He looked back up at her, "Do you have any good news?"

"Well.." She hummed, "You don't really age so you'll pretty much look the same"

"You won't have much time in the past," Bobby added, "The Sentinels will find us," He frowned at Logan, "They always do,"

"And this time, we won't be able to run," Kitty concluded, "We'll have no escape so really this is our last chance"

"You really think this will work?" Erik questioned looking at Charles who still seemed tense from the mention of Logan trying to find Daniella, the way he remembered her - and he remembered her well - when she 'left' she didn't want to be found.

"I have faith in him.." Charles replied.

"It's not him I'm worried about-" Erik explained, "It's us, we were young, we didn't know any better."

"We will now.." Charles replied.

"See you all soon.." Logan groaned slightly taking one last look at the present he was leaving behind. The present without Jean. He nodded to himself letting his muscles relax as Kitty put her hands on either side of his head.

"This might sting a little.." Kitty warned leaning back a little as if to brace herself even just a little bit as Logan yelled out.

* * *

**1969**

Daniella stood in the middle of the mansion kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hand resting against her hip as Hank sat in front of her at the table with his own cup in his hands. The clanking and cluttering from upstairs seemed to have ceased echoing through the mansion for what seemed like hours, now that Charles had grown bored of trying to find another bottle of Scotch. She sighed, "He's not getting any better is he Hank?" She asked.

"I don't think so.." He sighed watching as she fiddled with her engagement ring, "I mean I don't think it's tha-"

She cut him off with a small giggle, "I'm not taking it off Hank, it's just a bit tight."

"Shit!" Charles yelped from upstairs causing them both to jump as a smash was heard from upstairs an equal clutter was heard from the kitchen as Daniella's cup hit the floor, coffee splashing off of the clean tiles to burn her feet causing her to yelp and throw herself up onto the counter.

"Are you okay?" Hank asked quickly hopping up from the table to grab a rag from the counter beside her to wipe up the coffee from the floor as she pitifully wiped the coffee from her burning skin. "Dan?" He questioned, "Do you need some help?"

"No." She muttered as she hopped down from the counter ignoring the sudden limp from landing awkwardly as she rushed up the stairs to check on Charles.

When she was out of sight, Hank leaned back agaisnt the counter shaking his head slightly, seeing the damp brown footprints leading out of the kitchen. The man was going to drive that poor woman to the breaking point, if she wasn't already there.

"Are you alright?" Daniella asked with a sigh as she leaned against the door frame that led into the mess that used to be the room they shared together, but now she slept across the hall in her old bedroom. Charles was leaning against the wall staring out the window. "Charles?" He looked over to her as if he didn't hear her the first time, truth being he was embarassed whenever she seen him. He was a mess. "You alright love?"

"When was the last time I told you how beautiful you really were?" Charles suddenly asked taking her in. Even though she was only wearing a pair of jeans rolled up at the ankles and a baggy old jumper that belonged to him, he still thought she was breathtaking. She laughed ruffling her now shoulder length hair out of her face.

"Probably a month ago," She told him stepping into the room caefuly not to step on anything broken, "What happened love? What did you break?"

"I didn't break anything Dee, I just dropped the books from beside the window that's all.." He told her. Daniella was impressed, for someone who had been drinking all day - he was incredibly literate. Although, she wondered if it was all just an act. "You look beautiful love," She nodded as if to thank him, "Don't you believe me," She shrugged as he stumbled to kneel down in front of her, resting his chin on her legs as she watched him curiously. "Is it because I've been drinking that you don't believe me?" She just hummed as he propped himself up a little so he was level enough to brush her hair away from her neck, "You're still beautiful whether I am drunk or not Mrs Xavier." He whispered before kissing her exposed neck, she bit back the urge to scoff at that - his ring was lying on the bedside table never worn.

"No." She suddenly snapped pushing him away from her causing him to fall back down onto his knees. She was sick of it, sick of playing happy families living like his mistress, "I can't do this anymore." She told him looking down at her knees as Charles stared at her. His own heart breaking as he saw the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Wha-"He stammered pushing himself back up slightly, "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" He asked, "Do what?"

She shook her head as if she was arguing with herself and in that moment, he wished he'd never given up his powers as he watched the woman he loved fall to pieces in front of him. "I can't keep living like we're a happy family Charles - we're not - not after Raven left." He sighed as she stood up from the bed careful not to nudge him as she rested her hand on his shoulder, "Charles I need to leave."

"You don't need to leave," He told her kissing her hand gently only to have her pull it away as if his kiss had burned her. "Danny, where are you going to go huh?" He suddenly got angrier, "This is your home!" She flinched away slightly, she knew he would never ever hurt her but he was drunk and stronger than her.

"Anna lives only twenty minutes away," She reminded him of her friend from when she used to live overseas. Charles grasped her shoulders tightly. "Charles," She sighed, "I'm sorry," His grip tightened, "Charles I can't.."

He let her go and she stood and watched him as he threw a bottle of Scotch hurtling into the wall, he looked at her in disgust, "You know what Daniella?" He spat her name, "Leave. Right now!" He barked, "I don't need you!" She bit her lip. "I don't need you here to tell me what to do! I am a grown man for Christ's sake!" She didn't know what to do so she continued to stand there and take it, "You're just a useless woman!"

"Daniella.." Hank spoke up from the door, the anger at Charles' words having caused the man to revert back to his beast like state. She just looked over at him as if her heart had been ripped out and burned in front of her. "I will escort you to Anna's as soon as you have all of your belongings that you want to take."

Charles didn't even bat an eyelid as she turned away and followed Hank out of the room, with a quiet 'Goodbye' hanging in the air as she disappeared.

* * *

**1973**

Logan opened his eyes slowly, taking a few moments to actually take in the room. It was an old rustic looking apartment with the slated wood blinds allowing the sun to slip into the room as the lava-lamp bubbled away at the side of the bed with Roberta Flack playing on the radio. Noticing the hand draped over his shoulder, he removed the brunette's arm from over him before pushing himself up from the water bed with a grunt. Why did it always have to be the goddamn water beds? He sighed pulling on his jeans as he moved the blinds out of his way to stare out of the window. His jaw dropped slightly as he took in the view that faced him. Kitty had done it. He was actually standing in 1973. "Holy shit.." He rasped out, "It worked."

The door suddenly burst open revealing three men standing in three-piece suits, who wasted no time barging into the room with their hands tucked into their pants. The woman in the bed moved quickly to pull the sheet up to cover her chest as Logan just stared at them, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Gwen, get dressed." The portly man in the middle ordered the brunette as she moved to find her clothes that were strewn over the room from the night before. "Hey ... I don't know whats going on here."

"You're supposed to be watching the boss' daughter not screwing her!" He argued back.

"Well, I didn't sleep with her," Logan replied just as Gwen turned to look at him as well as the three men who apparently belonged to her father.

"No?" He questioned in disbelief.

"No," Logan replied, "I mean, yes, I slept with her - but many times."

"Jimmy!" Gwen exclaimed embarrassed causing Logan to smirk. He was beginning to remember what was going on in that moment much more clearly than he did when he woke up - even the part about the fake name.

"That wasn't me," He continued, "That was the old me," He held his hands up with a small shrug realising just how stupid that actually sounded. "I mean I just got here like twenty seconds ago"

"Really?" The man asked with a scoff. "Then what happened to your clothes?"

"My-oh," Logan stated looking down at his bare chest. He looked back up with his eyebrow raised, "Would you believe me if I told you I was from the future?"

"Ha," He chuckled before turning to Gwen, "Get out of here sweetheart," He instructed just as she ran from the room clutching her clothes to her under-skirt, "We're gonna take care of this comedian,"

"Um.. No you're not," Logan replied with an amused smirk as he shook his head, "You're gonna give me the keys to your car and some money for gas -" He laughed, "Oh and a phone book," He fixed his belt, "Or you're gonna wake up in the hospital," He rolled his shoulder slightly, "Trust me I know how these things play out,"

"What-" He asked with an equally amused expression, "'Cause you're from the future?"

"No" Logan replied, "Because of these.." He held up his fists with a smirk as his claws jutted out from between his knuckles, although instead of the metal he remembered from the future, they were bone. He frowned. "Shit."

"What the hell?" The men grunted as they struggled to pull their guns from their holsters, having took one last look at the man in front of them, they simultaneously began firing at him, however they slowly  
watched in horror as the bullets penetrated his body in numerous places, however Logan didn't stumble or fall, he just let out the occasional grunt as the bullets began to fall out of his body bouncing against the carpet.

\- Line break -

Logan sat in a diner, that he had found just off the corner from the apartment block, with a cup of poorly brewed coffee in one hand as he swiped through the different pages of the phone book trying to find this Ford woman's address or even her number with a pen balanced between his teeth. He desperately wanted to know who this woman was. He remembered the reaction that Charles had when she was mentioned, either she was a bitch or she meant something to him.

"Can I getcha anythin' else sugar?" The waitress asked, the pot of coffee balancing against her hip as she popped her gum waiting for a response.

Daniella Fille

Daniella Florez

"No." He replied bluntly, dropping the pen down onto the book, not even lifting his eyes from the phone book to look at the waitress who's red-lipstick stained lips formed into a firm straight line, he quickly looked up at her with a shrug before going back to the book. "Thanks?"

Daniella Foran

Daniella Ford-Xavier

Logan near enough spit his coffee when his finger stopped at her name. Xavier was married? Had a daughter? Maybe a sister? He quickly ripped the page from the book before standing up leaving the unfinished coffee and the now torn book on the diner table.


	2. Chapter 2

**1973 **

Pulling up outside the small brick house that lay hidden under a large oak tree down the end of the street, maybe only a twenty minute drive away from the Xavier mansion - at least he guessed having drove by it - Logan peered out the car window up at the house. The silver painted mail-box didn't have a name on it, just a small piece of greying ribbon tied around the post. The grey curtains were pulled open and from what he could see there was a shadow in around the kitchen. Shutting off the engine, Logan stepped out of the car slamming the door shut as he kept his eyes locked on the kitchen, meaning he missed the red-head in her late twenties stepping out into plain view on their porch.

"Excuse me Sir?" She questioned. Logan arched his brow, he had been expecting someone English from the name or even an American accent considering how long she'd been there. "Can I help ye'?"

"Are you Daniella Ford?" He asked as the woman crossed her arms across her chest.

"She isn't home." She replied as she moved to try and block the front door.

Logan smirked knowing all too well the red-head was lying since he could still see the woman in the kitchen, "Really?" He asked, "She ain't home huh?" The woman didn't move or even flinch as he stepped towards her, "Where is she then?"

"She's at work." She lied. Hearing the soft click of heels from inside the house, she frowned, if she could hear them then the strange man in front of her could. "I can take a message."

"Anna." Logan looked over her shoulder to see a blonde woman, presumably the one from the kitchen, she stood with her arms folded across her chest with a tea-towel in her hand. "It's okay," She said, "Just head on in yeah?"

"Are you outta your mind?" Anna questioned, "This man could be an utter psychopath!" Daniella laughed slightly, "This isn't funny Danny - He knows your name!"

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Anyone can know your name," She told her, "Now can I help you Sir?"

"My name is Logan," He told her watching closely as she walked down the porch steps onto the drive. She was rather pale, heck of a short but had curves rolling in all the right spots. He brought his eyes up when he realized he probably was staring as his oldest friend's Mrs.. "I've been sent an awful long way to find you."

"Is that so?" She seemed amused at the prospect, "Who sent you then - um Logan?"

"The same man that you keep double-barreled in your last name." He replied smirking as her shoulders tensed. He knew that he'd found the right woman at last - and her roommate it seemed.

"What do you want?" She asked, her tone a lot harsher than it had been before, it seemed like she wasn't interested in anything he had to say anymore.

"We need to talk," He explained, "It's important." Her shoulders relaxed slightly as he spoke, "May I come inside?"

"I don't assume I have a choice in the matter," She chuckled dryly, "Follow me Logan."

Logan walked in behind her as she walked ip the small steps to her home, the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee hitting him as soon as he crossed the threshold. The house was simple and bare, no other words for it, everything was either grey or black with no variation other than the odd piece of tartan and Oxford University memorabilia. "What did the store not have any less depressing paint?" Logan asked, hearing Anna laugh from the living room.

"If that's your way of breaking the ice, Logan," She commented, "You're doing a shit job my friend."

"Now I see it." Logan laughed suddenly causing her to turn and look at him confused, giving him a view of her silver eyes as they searched for an answer. He pointed at her amused, "You're his wife." She rolled her eyes, "That's who you are."

"I'm not his wife." She spat in return looking down at the Celtic Criss-Cross ring adorned with red stones that still lay on her hand, "I'm his - ugh nothing." She grabbed two cups pouring the strong brew into both. "Why are you here."

"Charles sent me." He replied, "Fifty years from now, Charles sent me back here to try and find you to help us."

"Are you on acid?" She quizzed, no humour in her voice at all, she was deadly serious.

"Acid?" Logan asked, "No, I'm not on acid."

"Am I on acid?" She asked with a smile as she sat down across from him passing him a cup of cofee. Logan shook his head. "Right. So fifty years from now, Charles is sitting somewhere and sent you back to find me?"

"Yes." He paused, "Erik too."

Daniella choked on her coffee. "Are you kidding me right now?" She demanded, "Why the hell would Charles want you to find Erik? Of all people! In fact screw that why the hell would he want you to find me? I'm twenty minutes down the road from him and he knows it - plus he's the fuc-" She paused putting her coffee down onto the table as if something had clicked. Her face fell as she twirled the ring around her finger. "If he sent you back to find me, that means I'm not there."

"To be frank, I didn't know who the hell you were." Logan admitted, "Hence why I sat looking through a phone book drinking bad coffee." He smirked, "Nice mug by the way." She looked over her shoulder at the Oxford mug she had stole from the campus café when she was a student.

"You didn't know who I was?" She asked slightly hurt as she looked down at the almost tar-like liquid that was in front of her, "Wait.." She suddenly spoke, "If you are from the future you'll be able to answer this - if you do then I'll believe you anything you tell me" She looked at him apprehensively, "I'll believe anything from here on out ."

"Okay …" Logan questioned slightly.

"Does Charles wear a ring?" She questioned peaking up at him from the loose curls that were framing her face, Logan was looking at her questioningly, "Well.." She pressed, "Does he?"

"Yes?" He replied remembering that when he was settling on the stone bench when the Professor had patted his arm, that for the first time he wasn't wearing his gloves, he could see the fact he was wearing a ring. "Celtic criss-cross with dark stones,"

"Okay," Daniella nodded, "Tell me everything"

Within the hour, Logan had told her everything, what he had been sent back to do and what it would prevent in the future, where he had came from and the people he'd left behind. When he finished talking, he looked at her, she was sitting staring at the empty vase that sat on her table. Her coffee now cold and her hand barely holding the cup anymore.

"Daniella?" Logan questioned reaching out to touch her arm only causing her to jump slightly, "Sorry.."

"It's alright, I'm not really used to physical contact anymore," She replied. She wasn't exactly lying. She would flinch away from Anna whenever she tried to hug her or even tap her and she had grown up with her. Never mind a stranger. "Logan, I'm not sure what you want me to do," She sighed, "Charles and I - we don't have the best relationship anymore - I don't - I can't help you."

"He'll believe me if you show him you do-" Logan tried however Daniella had already stood from her chair shaking her head as she leant against the counter.

"I can't help you Logan!" She yelled slightly, "He didn't need me anymore, he didn't want me anymore, he had Hank and that god awful serum. I tried to help him, for six years I tried and I failed, I'm sorry you came all this way Logan" She turned away from him, "I think it's best that you leave now."

"Listen Ford, you ain't getting a choice in the matter-" Logan stated standing from his chair flexing his wrists.

"Oh." She replied smirking, as she tapped her fingers against the counter. "I'm not getting a choice in the matter huh?" She took a step towards him flicking her wrist as replicas of his claws shot out from her hands, making his eyes widen as she looked at them amused, "And you're going to make me?"

Logan scoffed standing from the chair. He wasn't going to lie. He was impressed - he'd never felt slightly threatened by his own mutation before and not from someone so small as she was. "Look, he needs you - he told me that -" He lied but he was sure he wasn't 100% wrong. "You can help so much more than you know okay,"

* * *

With Logan finally out of her home without a scratch, Daniella leaned against the door frame having not moved even an inch for half an hour. Anna hadn't moved from her spot at the top of the stairs as she sat watching the older woman. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy as tears stained her cheeks, the claws had shrunk back into her hands with Logan's mutation long out of her system.

_The same man who you keep double-barreled to your last name_

She sighed looking up at the ceiling as she dug her teeth into her bottom lip. She hadn't been in the Xavier mansion in maybe four years, she hadn't spoken to Hank in three and Charles - well - she hadn't spoken to him in a long time. She had spoke to whoever Charles was pretending to be though. She was supposed to be his wife, married when everything had calmed down like he said - but after Cuba - nothing was like he said. Her eyes drifted over to her keys that were hanging from the small black peg beside her keys to the mansion simply collecting dust. She shook her head annoyed as she replayed Logan's words over and over again before she snapped ripping them from the peg and snatching up her leather jacket.

"Dan!" Anna yelled after her as she yanked open her garage door. "Where are you going?" She didn't get any response from the blonde. "Daniella!"

Her drive seemed endless, the whole time she sat wishing that she could just turn her car around, but it was too late as she pulled up outside behind what she guessed was Logan's rental. Daniella stepped out of her car looking up at the Mansion that was beginning to be swallowed up by moss, vines and weeds. She sighed, before she left - she and Hank would take turns to maintain the grounds. She looked around the space that surrounded her. Clearly no one cared anymore. Leaving her jacket in the car, she rubbed her arms as she walked up to the front door that was still slightly ajar. She put her foot in through the door only to be met with what sounded like a roar followed by a yell.

"Hank!" She yelled forcing open the door, only to see Hank hanging upside down from the chandelier in the main foyer with Logan under him flat out on the table. "Hank, what the hell are you doing on the bloody chandelier?"

Hank's eyes snapped down to the door where Daniella was staring up at him with her hands pushed firmly on her hips, he couldn't quite believe that she was standing there after all that time, if he hadn't of been hanging from the chandelier he would have picked her up, put her on a shelf and made her promise not to leave again.

"Hank?" Charles' voice floated questioningly down the stairs as he shakily made his appearance, his robe slick with sweat as the smell of stale scotch and tobacco matted their way into his hair and skin. Daniella moved so she was hidden out of the way as she began to feel sick - the guilt hitting her stronger than she imagined - she'd left him to get into that state. "What's going on here?"

"Professor?" Logan questioned looking at the man in front of him slightly shocked at his rugged and exhausted appearance.

"Please don't call me that.." Charles groaned.

"You know this guy ?" Hank questioned looking for Daniella as he remained upside down on the chandelier.

"Yeah he looks slightly familiar," He replied rubbing the back of his neck, "Get off the bloody chandelier Hank - Danny paid a lot for that.."

Hank flipped down from the chandelier spotting her ou of the corner of his eye, just as Logan pushed himself up from the table ignoring the dull ache in his back as he brushed down his leather jacket, he raised his eyebrow at him. "You can walk?"

"You're a perceptive one" Charles smirked, the tone of his voice made Daniella smirk slightly - he hadn't sounded like that in a long time.

"I thought Erik.." Logan started before trailing off seeing Daniella's lace boots peaking out from behind the second door that separated the small main entrance from the foyer.

"Which makes it slightly perplexing that you managed to miss our sign on the way in." Charles cut him off not wanting to hear anything to do with Erik in the slightest as he sat down on the stairs "This is private property, my friend-" He pointed at Hank, "I'm going to have to ask him to ask you to leave.."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't do that because, uh…" Logan smirked with a slight shrug, "-because I was sent here for you.."

"Well tell whoever it was that sent you that I'm.." Charles looked at Hank who was still watching the man closely, "-busy"

"That's gonna be a little tricky," He replied, "Because the person who sent me-" He stepped forward, "Was you.."

"What?" He questioned wondering if he had drank too much already even though it hadn't hit mid-day yet.

"About fifty years from now…" Logan replied, wishing that he had just grabbed blondie and thrown her over his shoulder and dragged her here. He cursed to himself, for once Erik was right.

"About fifty years from now?" Charles asked, "Like, in the future 'fifty years from now'?"

"Yeah…" Logan replied hearing Daniella gasp slightly. She was still behind the door however she had her hands fisted into her hair, her eyes screwed shut as she tried to dull the throbbing ache that had attacked her head. She panted slightly, the telepathic link that she had held to Charles was no longer dormant, he may not have been able to feel it or acknowledge it but she could - and it hurt - hurt a lot.

"I sent you from the future?" Charles asked looking over at Hank who was still looking out of the door making him confused as to what his friend was searching for.

"Yeah…" Logan nodded.

"Piss off.." Charles murmured just as Daniella rolled her eyes. There he was. She knew that he hadn't really went too far. He was still an ass.

"If you had your powers, you'd know I was telling the truth," Logan shot back.

"How do you know I don't have my po- who are you?" Charles questioned.

"I told you-" Logan replied.

"Are you CIA?" Charles asked.

"No." Logan responded crossing his arms across his chest. Daniella sighed knowing that in his head, Charles was beginning to panic and she knew fine well that Hank was staring at her considering she could feel his gaze on her every time she breathed in.

"Have you been watching me?" He questioned.

"I know you Charles," Logan replied, "We've been friends for years, I know your powers came when you were nine, I know you thought you were going crazy when it started all the voices in your head - then it wasn't until you were twelve that you realized all the voices were in everyone else's heads." Logan sighed seeing the look his face, "Do you want me to go on?"

"I never told anyone that.." Charles murmured, "Apart from - did Daniella send you?" He asked looking at Hank who suddenly looked back to him.

"Not yet, no, but you will.." Logan replied ignoring his question about Daniella. If she wanted him to know she was there, he'd let her do it.

"Alright, you've piqued my interest now what do you want?" Charles asked.

"We have to stop Raven," Logan replied, "I need your help, we need your help"

"I think I'd like to wake up now.." Charles sighed walking past Hank into his study surrounded by walls of books and bottles scattered across any visible surface.

"What does she have to do with this?" Hank asked as he began to morph back to look like his human-self. Daniella finally stepped out from behind the door, turning to smile at Hank who sighed out of relief taking her in - the house almost seemed a little bit more complete with her in it.

She bumped Logans arm, "He drunkenly believes you but that's not enough," She turned to start climbing the stairs to go and explore the mansion.

\- Line Break -

Charles stood behind his desk, his hand pressed firmly into the wood as he listened to what Logan had to say, "So, you're telling me that they took Raven's power and what -" He commented pouring himself another glass of Scotch, "They weaponised it?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, just watching him pour irregular measures of the amber liquid.

"She is unique," Hank commented.

"Yes, she is Hank," Charles replied.

"Look, in the beginning the Sentinels were just targeting mutants," Logan explained, "Then they began to identify the genetics in non-mutants who would eventually have mutant children and grandchildren. Many of the humans tried to help us, but it was a slaughter, leaving only the worst of humanity in charge." Logan shook his head, "I've been in a lot of wars but I'd never seen anything like this," He looked at Charles sprawled out on the broken couch, "And it all starts with her"

Daniella walked towards the door to the study with a sigh, she had looked through all the rooms - they were a mess - broken bottles, empty bottles, syringes, packets, worn and unworn clothes all over the floor, broken furniture, the only room that was not a mess was her own - as if someone had took extra care to make sure it was never messy. Her guess was Hank.

She stopped at the door as she heard Charles speak, "Let's just say for the sake of - the sake, that I choose to believe you, that I choose to help you," He stated, "Raven won't listen to me, there are a select few she will listen to - and I'm not one, her heart and soul belong to someone else now.."

"I know, considering I spoke to one of them about an hour ago," Logan replied causing Hank and Charles to both look at him sharply, "That didn't go so well hence the reason we're gonna need Magneto too,"

"Erik?" Hank asked as Charles laughed to himself, "You do know where he is?"

"He's where he belongs," Charles commented walking towards the door with his glass in hand, Daniella took a breath, here goes nothing.

"You're just gonna walk out?" Logan asked knowing that Daniella was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs just waiting.

"Ooh, top marks," Charles sneered, "Like I said, you are perceptive."

"The Professor I know would never turn his back on someone who'd lost their path," Logan stated as Charles just looked at him sipping his scotch. "Especially someone he loved," Daniella froze slightly, she couldn't tell if Logan was talking to Charles anymore - or if there was something else to that remark.

"You know…" Charles hummed walking back towards Logan, "I think I do remember you now," He set down his glass, "Yeah, we came to you a long time ago seeking your help, and I'm gonna say to you what you said to us then." He growled, "Fuck off."

"Listen to me you little shit," Logan growled grabbing him by the shoulders of his robe, "I've come a long way and I've watched a lot of people die, good people friends, and if you're gonna wallow in self-pity and do nothing - then you're gonna watch the same thing you understand?"

"Logan!" Daniella snapped coming into view at the door. Hearing her voice, sounding full of urgency, Charles froze, "That's enough - he gets it.."

"We all have to die sometimes," Charles commented turning around to look at her. He just stood taking her in for a minute before brushing past her and headed back up the stairs. She looked back into the study at Logan and Hank before sighing and nodding - against the common sense screaming in her head, she turned and followed him.

"Told you there was no Professor here.." Hank murmured turning to pour himself his own glass of Scotch. He was just as tired as Charles was with everything, to make matters worse it was lonely.

"What the hell happened to him?" Logan asked, sitting back down on the arm chair in front of the desk wondering what he must have lost to make him turn into such a recluse.

"He lost everything," Hank replied taking a lengthy sip from the glass, "Erik, Raven, his legs - Daniella." He sighed, "We built the school, the labs, the whole place. Then just after the first semester, the war in Vietnam got worse and many of the teachers students as well were drafted, it broke him. He retreated into himself, we both wanted to help - Daniella and I - we tried - her especially. It just didn't work. I designed a serum to treat his spine derived from the same formula that helps me control my mutation - I take just enough to keep me balanced.. He takes too much - we tried easing him back - one of the reasons she left, he just wouldn't accept the help we tried to give." Hank murmured.

Daniella quickly ran up the stairs yet again before starting her search down the hall for any sign of where Charles had disappeared off to, "Charles?" She questioned, hearing him grunt slightly, she leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom that sat beside her own. He had the same old white band tied around his arm as he injected more of Hank's serum into his arm. "Really?"

"Why are you here?" Charles asked turning to look at her.

She shrugged, "Do you want me to leave because I really have no problem leaving you sitting here wallowing in your scotch and self-pity?" She lied biting her tongue from unleashing complete hell onto him, she doubted he could take that - not after everything Logan had told him.

"You had no problem leaving before so it shouldn't be an issue now Daniella." He shot back his eyes never leaving her as she walked into the room walking around the messy unmade bed before sitting down on the edge beside him, her hands resting on the material of her skirt. "What?"

"Charles," She sighed, "You know that he's telling the truth," She prompted, "Nobody could have made such an accurate story up, nor have known the things he knew about you-"

"Unless you told him those things!" Charles spat, his anger at himself turning into simple plain blind anger. He was so fuelled by anger that he missed her flinch away from him. "You left me!" He accused, "Then you just waltz back in here with him - is that why you left me? For that!" She just stared at him in wonder, ignoring the hurt that was racing through her mind as she waited for him to crack, she could feel it building up in his head, "Answer me Dee!"

There it was.

She took a deep breath, "That man turned up at my home just over an hour ago and Anna was ready to kick his sorry ass off of my property." She replied as his hand shot out to grab her wrist as he stared at her ring. "Do you really think I would do that to you?" He shook his head pitifully.

"Do you believe him?" He asked as he looked up at her through pained eyes,

"Charles, I believe him - Rae… She's capable of the things he spoke of-" She told him looking at the soot marks that adorned his face near the bags that hung under his eyes - she wondered when he last properly slept when it wasn't alcohol induced at least.

"I know she is," Charles replied, "I know what she can do just as well as you know to.." He sighed pulling the band off of his arm with a small grunt, "What do you want me to do?"

"I can't tell you what to do anymore Charles you told me you didn't want me to do that" She told him with a small smile, "I'm not your house-maid anymore that's what you have Hank for.." She just shrugged slightly, "Just a useless woman remember?"

"Dee- no I didn't mean it I-"

"You just accused me of leaving you for someone else, you accused me of leaving you full stop as if I had no justification - I tried to help you and you wouldn't let me," She replied cutting him off, "You didn't love me anymore." She sighed, "If you can't do this for me, then do it for Raven."


End file.
